Magical Detective Debut
This is the first episode of the series.Loki makes his first appearence here. Plot The episode starts off on a rainy day with the lights flickering inside a manison. Then you seen a priest preforming a exorcism and a creepy doll with blond hair and big blue eyes in a purple dress sitting on a shelf or table that is right by the window. The next thing you hear a girl's yell. This is Mayura Daidouji. Mayura dropped her red umbrella when she dripped ( she is NOT the most graceful) in front of a clock tower after being told there was a ghost living inside from a friend. When Mayura walks in the clock tower, she is easily spooked by a black cat that was sitting inside. She climbed the stairs and went to the top of the tower where she sees that creepy doll from before, old dressers, vases, paintings and other stuff you would find in your normal attic. And of course, Mayura thinks it's exciting. She starts calling out for "Mr. Ghost", saying she has a speacial devilery just for it. Then she starts hearing a disturbing laughter from behind her and guess who is behind her? Shaking, she slowly turns around to find that creep doll again. This abnormal doll says " Your my sister", and starts flying. Scared, she tries to run for it, but then has fantasy about being famous for discovering the mysterious talking, walking, flyig doll. She is thinking how evil can a doll be? The doll asks for a hug and Mayura gladly gives it one, " Sister makes me happy" the doll says. Mayura brung the doll home with her and is talking on the phone with one of her friends, telling her about her discovery, trying to convince her friend she is not crazy. Mayure's father sees the doll's evil aura and just thinks he is over-worked. But then, out of nowhere, that cat who scared Mayura at the clock tower , grabbed that doll with its teeth by its dress, and runs out the window from where it came from. Mayura chases after it, trying to get back the doll from that cat who stole it, and runs by a detective agency, curious what one doing there. Then you see Loki reading when Yamino comes in tea for Loki. Yamino states that business is slow but Loki says to wait. Just then the door bell rings. It was Yamino's mushrooms. Elsewhere she contines looking for the cat by herself, deciding to ask for help or not from the detecive agency. She ends uo going back, and being overheard when she was talking to herself about if he's really bad news, Yamino resures Loki is nothing of the sort. Yamino takes Mayura to see Loki, and is surpised to see Loki as a kid a detective. Loki ask how he could be any help to her. Mayura tells Loki about the "magical" doll , that flies and talks. After gives the describsion to Loki, while rooking him back and forth by his head, he ask Yamino to show Mayura the exit. After she leaves stating she does not need their help, Loki and Yamino start walking and follow paranormal rodes and they led them to where Mayura is, who is looking under fallen support beams. Ungracefully, she trips and falls. Loki comes and lends her a hand. She thanks him and Loki asks about the doll so he can "investigate". Mayura shows Loki where she found the doll and the cat who took it. After getting something off of his paranormal rodes, Yamino drags Loki from into the direction they were pointing to. Getting impatient, she decides to look the doll herself. She hears the doll's voice and follows it , She found the doll, and it said it wanted to go back up the clock tower. And that what they did. Loki is seen looking down at Yamino, who is digging a hole deep into the ground,until he hit a water pipe. Water comes shooting out of the ground and send Yamino into the air. Loki, now wet,watches yamino say he thinks he hit a hot spring and Loki thinks it funny, considering the water is cold. An elderly lady comes and asks what they are doing there,and tells them that she was once emploied by the house. A fire that started years ago burned it down. Only one person was Caught, her young master, holding the bracelet she had. the girl girls most priced thing was that doll. After touching that bracelet, he knows Mayura is in trouble. Creepied out, she throws the doll on the floor.The doll went on a rampage. starts to throw a Candel holder at her , until Loki comes to her rescue. he Tries to explain to the doll that she is Mayura, not her mistress, who was killed in .a fire. The doll doesn't believe it. Loki put the bracelet on Mayura ,who turns into her owner. A painting of the doll and her owner are shown. The doll , the bracelet and thepainting disappears, and clock starts working. Mayura goes back to the agency, where is amazed by Yamino's cooking. Loki asks why she is there. She TELLS them( not ask) that she is sticking aroung to help them with their cases. Fangirl2215 03:53, February 20, 2012 (UTC)